i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Shoudao
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 方守道 | Pinyin = fāng shǒu dào | Alias = Earth Patriarch | Status = Presumed dead | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = Battle wounds | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = Unnamed | Family = Fang Clan Meng Hao (great-great-grandson) Fang Xiufeng (great-grandson) Fang Hehai (grandson) | Friend = Fang Yanxu Fang Danyun | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Acting Clan-Chief of Fang Clan Dao Realm Patriarch Earth Patriarch of the Allheaven Fang Clan | Affiliation = | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = East Victory | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = 2-Essences Dao Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Fang Shoudao is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is the Earth Patriarch of the Fang Clan and acts as the Clan-Chief until he chose Fang Xiufeng to be the next Clan-Chief. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = He is a sly fox who tries to make the most out of opportunities by various means, just like Meng Hao. He is also clever and is able to fool his opponent into believing of their victory before pouncing on them. | Background = | History = He used the Fang Clan upheaval as a way to lure out Fang Daozi, all the rebels inside the clan, and the Ji Clan Dao-Realm cultivators, one of who the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch killed. He took care of the troubles inside the clan and weakened the Ji Clan significantly with that one move. As the Earth Patriarch, he was also the only one privy of the information about the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch's clone being present. He is the current generation of the "Sword" of the Fang Clan, with Fang Yanxu being the current generation's "Shield". He scammed Meng Hao multiple times and even tried to use him to receive money from the Li Clan by trying to marry him to Li Ling'er. After Meng Hao became the Eternal Patriarch, he addressed him very respectfully and demonstrated that anyone who messes with Meng Hao, messes with the entire Fang Clan. He, along with Meng Hao and Fang Yanxu, helped Fang Xiufeng achieve the Dao. He achieved a breakthrough as Meng Hao did due to their connection through their blood. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = His name Shou (守') means “''protect” or “''guard''.” '''Dao (道) is “''the Dao'',” or also “''path''” or “''way''”. (Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Dao Realm Category:2 Essence Category:Status Unknown